How Did We Get Here
by Audrey8282
Summary: It is a BIG day in Bluebell, Alabama. A couple is about to tie the knot. How did this couple get to where they are now? What has happened along the way to the alter? Will they actually say their I Do's without any further complications?
1. Chapter 1

Normally priding herself on being someone with a good head on her shoulders and staying cool, calm and collected, Zoe is a bundle of nerves this morning. But then again, this morning is not like any other morning. This is her wedding day.

Although all her ladies are buzzing around her in the carriage house, making sure her hair and makeup are perfect, they have all noticed something off with the bride. They chalk it up to nerves, but Lemon is not so easily fooled. Once sworn enemies, these two women have now become friends. So much so, that Lemon didn't hesitate to say yes when Zoe awkwardly asked her to be one of her bridesmaids. Although they have not been friends for ages, Lemon has picked up on Zoe's subtleties. She knows something is wrong. This can't be just wedding jitters. Not knowing how to address this topic in front of everyone, Lemon is currently devising a plan to help her friend in any way she can. She wants this day to be perfect. Not just for Zoe, but for the groom, who she cares an awful lot about.

At the mayor's mansion, Lavon is getting ready for the big day. He was more than happy to accept the couple's request to officiate. He also did not hesitate to offer the plantation as the venue. It had meant a lot to Zoe that he did. She could not picture any other place she would rather get married. Lemon had done a fantastic job decorating the exterior with beautiful lanterns hanging from the weeping willows, twinkling lights adorning the ceremony space. It was simple, but elegant.

"Zoe it's time"

"Sorry, what?"

"It's time to get into your dress."

"Oh, of course, yes."

Zoe walked over to where Lemon was standing. Her breathing escalating, knees wobbling. In her mind, a mantra to remind herself to keep it together. Once Lemon helped Zoe into her dress, she directed the bride towards the mirror. Zoe was pleased with her reflection. She loved this dress from the moment she saw it. She and her bridesmaids had booked a weekend trip to New York to find the perfect dress, but with no luck. Nothing seemed to please her or her crew. Undeterred, Zoe decided it would be best to just bring her mom seeing as how she had the best connections to the most famous designers in town. Zoe's mom criticized every choice Zoe made and so again, she was left with nothing to show for what could only be described as a torturous day. After a particularly long week at the office back in Alabama, Zoe decided to treat herself to a shopping spree in Mobile. Not expecting to find anything, she peeked into a small bridal salon. On the rack, in the back, was a beautiful, simple white silk dress. It fit her like a glove and brought tears to her eyes. She knew it was the one. When she closed her eyes, she could picture herself saying I do to the man she was head over heels in love with.

"You look beautiful sweetheart"

"Thanks mom"

The groom is getting ready for his big day. He has a wide grin on his face. Never the marrying kind, he quietly asks himself how he got so lucky. He thanked God everyday for bringing Zoe into his life. It was not love at first sight, maybe lust, if he admitted to himself. But, it certainly did not take him long to realize she was special. And now, today, she would become his officially, for the whole world to see. He could not wait for those six little words: I now pronounce you man and wife. He knew the rules quite well, Lemon had practically tattooed them on his arm so that he would not do anything stupid to ruin the big day. He was not allowed to see Zoe or talk to her before she walked down the aisle towards him. This was excruciating. They have spent nights apart often enough, due to their hectic schedules, but last night was the longest night of his life. He just had to hear her voice. Does he dare try and call? He decides that the death threats from Lemon were well worth the risk. He picked up his phone and joy warmed his heart when he saw the picture of the two of them as his background. He dialled her number, when SHE picked up. Damn, he thought.

"You cannot be serious right now. I thought I had made myself perfectly clear"

"Lemon, I know, I wouldn't dare break your rules, except this is an emergency"

"What kind of emergency? Is someone dead or dying?"

"God no!"

"Well, those are the only 2 emergencies I deem reasonable to break my rules."

"Damnit Lemon, I need to talk to my bride, put her on the phone."

"No"

"Lemon please, I really need this"

"No"

He could hear a struggle for the phone on the other end. He knew his woman was feisty and found these rules just as ridiculous as he did. It made him proud to think she was trying to overpower Lemon Breeland for him.

_-Why are spending the night apart again?_

_-Because Lemon says it's bad luck for us to spend the night before our wedding together_

_-Since when do you believe in superstition Hart?_

_-I don't, but I believe in keeping that woman happy. Besides it might make the wedding night all the more _

_-Okay, say no more, I'm convinced, I like where you're going with that thought_

_-I was going to say special_

_-Oh yeah, that too._

"Lemon, come on, give me the phone"

Lemon decided to give up, although she could have easily triumphed over this 5 foot nothing girl. But there was so much desperation in Zoe's eyes. She thought maybe this was the reason Zoe was acting so strange. Maybe the best person to handle this is her groom.

- "Sorry about that, her nails are sharp"

- "I'm so glad you risked your precious life to talk to me."

- "I know you're mocking me, but she scares me and I did risk it a little bit."

- "I am so happy to hear your voice"

- "Me too, I cannot wait for this to be over with"

- "Over with?"

- "Oh no, I mean, I just want to be married already."

- "Me too Hart, just a few hours to go. I wanted to say that I love you and I will see you very soon."

- "Okay, I'll be the one in white"

- "White, really?"

- "I'm hanging up now"

- "Okay, love you, bye"

- "Bye"

He couldn't help but notice the lack of excitement emanating from his bride to be or the fact that she had neglected to tell him she loved him too. But he quickly chalked it up to nerves and he was sure she would make it up to him on their "special" wedding night. He looked down at his watch and realized it was finally time to head over to the plantation. Just then, he heard his uncle's car pull up. He did a quick inventory and made sure he had the rings, his vows in case he needed them and he was ready. He heard his uncle's car horn.

- "Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming."

He got into his uncles car.

"Thanks for driving, I have to admit, I'm a little nervous."

"So am I, this wedding means a lot to me. You are family and Zoe has become like a daughter to me. I couldn't be happier that this day has finally come."

"Thank you Brick, that means a lot coming from you."

"Alright Jonah, lets get you married."


	2. Summer 2013

It is 8:30am on her wedding day and Zoe is staring out her window. How did they get here she wondered. She thought back to that fateful summer.

Summer 2013: New York

Jonah had ended up being the perfect distraction her first night back in New York. Her thoughts were spinning, remembering everything she had said to George and then thinking about what Wade had said to her. She never expected him to say I love you. It really had thrown her for a loop. Cue Jonah, in a tux no less, offering up his services and allowing her not to be the loser 30 something at the singles table. He gallantly paraded her around the room, easily fitting in with her crowd. They got really drunk, taking full advantage of the open bar. It was the first time that Zoe had really let herself loose since her breakup with Wade. She was actually having fun, leaving all her problems at the door. George or Wade had not come up in conversation, what a nice change she remembered thinking. They left the reception together around 3am. He walked her all the way to her mom's apartment and acted quite the gentleman and did not try to make a move. He just very sweetly kissed her on the cheek.

Zoe had soon begun work at the hospital. She had not lost any of her skills and took no time at all to reacquaint herself with surgery. But, she was surprised to learn that she no longer lived for this. She did not miss the excruciatingly long hours or the competitive colleagues trying to steal her surgeries out from under her. Brick definitely had his flaws, but this was cutthroat. It had been eye-opening and she realized just how much time she dedicated to her job, how she left little time for anything or anyone else. She could now see exactly what her ex had been trying to say when he left her right before she moved to Alabama. She had been so preoccupied with work that nothing else mattered. Her life in Bluebell had definitely changed all that. She missed her practice, her patients, and Brick. Although Bluebell came with its fair share of drama, she missed it so much it hurt. In a way it was a relief to come to this conclusion because after her time here was up, she would not hesitate to move back "home."

The rest of the summer was a blur. She had come to New York to get some perspective, to sort out her feelings. But, her time was divided between the hospital, her friends and Jonah. It was only near the end of the summer that her mom stirred up some emotions that Zoe was just now willing to face. They had scheduled to meet for dinner at whatever famous shi shi restaurant her mom was recommending to her best clients.

"Hi Mom, sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, I'm only your mother and I have seen you all of 20 minutes since you moved back home. Actually, I should consider myself lucky that you even showed up."

"Don't be so dramatic mother. And I did not move back home, this is temporary."

"Something I think you should reconsider."

"We've been over this."

"Zoe, why are you here?"

"I told you, life in Bluebell was getting a little heavy and I needed a break, I needed to sort things out."

"Honey, I say this because I love you. You have done none of that. You haven't taken any steps towards figuring out your feelings. If you ask me, the only thing you've accomplished this summer is running away from them."

"How can you say that? This has been good for me. I am back to what I love doing. Working in a hospital, I have caught up with friendships I have long been neglecting."

"Mmmm Hmmm, Zoe, I know for a fact you don't like those girls. The only true friend you have in this city is Jonah. And he shouldn't even count."

"Why not?"

"Again, I love you, but how have you gotten through life on your own this far?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means…that boy is head over heels for you. He does not want to be your friend."

"That's not true, we just like hanging out together. He's fun."

"Let me clue you in Zoe, you like him because he is the best of both worlds for you. He has the pedigree of George and the easy-going, fun-loving side of Wade. I get it, why not have your cake and eat it too. But honey, one of these days, you are going to have to deal with those men. Dragging another one into the mix is a very bad idea."

"So now you're telling me that I should drop the one person who has been there for me all summer."

"I'm just saying this situation is only going to get more complicated, but hey it's your life. Just don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"Can we just order?"

"Of course dear."

How could her mother say all of that? Sure, a lot of her time was spent with Jonah. She was lying when she said she was happy to be back at the hospital. And, truth be told, her friends were getting on her last nerve. Jonah had turned into her lifeline. Looking back, maybe she was sending the wrong signals. All she had on her mind was a fun distraction. It might be a little true about the not dealing with her emotions. When she tried to talk about it with her girlfriends, they just kept telling her that she had done the right thing. Wade cheated on her and in their jaded New York minds, once a cheater always a cheater. Zoe spent half her time defending him, which actually pissed her off. She was still mad at him, how could he do that to her? But then again, his last words to her made her heart sing. It took everything in her not to jump into his arms, make the world disappear and start anew. She believed him when he said he was ready and that he would be there for her. Well, her heart believed him, her mind had some catching up to do.

Her departure was only a few hours away, Jonah had offered to accompany her to the airport. He was actually surprised when she called and told him her flight was booked. He thought there might have been a chance she would stay. He knew she was anxious to get back to her practice, but their time together this summer was magical. He had not slept with her or kissed her, he knew those things were off the table. But they shared intimate moments nonetheless. Her falling asleep on his shoulder during one of their many movie nights had made him so happy, he couldn't sleep for the following 48 hours. He was enjoying his work, but was disappointed that they did not work in the same hospital. The more time they spent together, the happier he was. They never talked about George or Wade, although he could certainly tell a Wade trance when he saw one. If he was honest, he could tell that George was not his competition. Whatever Wade had said to her outside that diner was always in the back of her mind. The only time the subject was bought up was when they were in a group setting and one of her friends was going off on Wade and telling her she was better off without him. It was a double-edged sword, because her friends were encouraging her to let Wade go, which suited him just fine, but, then Zoe would get riled up and defend him. Saying they didn't really know him. Something Jonah happened to agree with. Wade was a good guy and that break up was not so black and white. But, he certainly was not going to help Wade win her back.

Jonah watched the time go by and was getting more agitated by the minute. How could he just let her go? He had to say something, let her know how he felt. That thought scared him to death because he was almost certain she would get on that plane anyways. He kept hoping for a miracle and more time would be given to them.

The morning of Zoe's wedding, Wade looked towards the carriage house. He could see Zoe standing in the window looking out. How did they get here?

Summer 2013: Bluebell, Alabama.

The worst, longest summer of his life. Her absence created a hole inside of him that only grew everyday she was gone. They had not been clear on what came next, he did not know if they were allowed any contact. It had become a daily routine to question whether he should call her or not…always ending the same way, him cursing out his phone until a customer walked in.

Lemon could not take it anymore. His moping was bad enough when he had screwed up the night he showed up at Zoe's door with a six pack and assumed casual sex was back on the menu. That had been nothing compared to this oscar worthy sulking performance. Lemon had asked Lavon to step in and help get Wade out of this funk. Lavon had been blissfully unaware of just how bad the situation had gotten. He felt bad that it took Lemon to make him notice. Lemon could tell that it was not Lavon's fault for not wanting to be dragged into Wade's despair, especially because he had become such a buzzkill. Something a new fledging couple like Lavon and AB did not want to be contaminated with. Lemon devised her plan to get Wade out of the bar and go fishing, something he used to love to do. Lavon was supposed to take him away for the weekend. AB would help pitch in at the Rammer Jammer so the men could bond. It would have been a great plan, except for one little mishap. Lemon had accidently dropped her phone into the bag she packed for Wade. That night, at the cabin, preparing for bed, Wade heard a strange sound coming from his bag. When he located the source of the sound, he quickly realized it was Lemon's phone and the name that popped up on the screen was Zoe's. His heart was beating so fast. All he wanted to do was hear her voice. He picked up, but didn't say a word.

"Lemon, Lemon, can you hear me? It's Jonah. I am calling from Zoe's phone, my battery is dead. Lemon?"

Wade immediately hung up the phone and threw it across the room. What the hell was Jonah doing with Zoe's phone? He ran out of the room and made it half way to the car when Lavon caught up to him.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Zoe and Jonah"

"Wait, what? What about Zoe and Jonah?"

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"Don't mess with me Lavon, did you know they were together?"

"Hey man, I don't know what the heck your talkin' about."

"I just picked up Lemon's phone and it was Jonah calling from Zoe's phone."

"So"

"So? So what the hell is he doin' with Zoe's phone?"

"I dunno man, but there are literally a hundred reasons."

"Yeah, one of them is they're sleeping together."

"Woah, don't you think you are jumping to some crazy conclusions here?"

"I need to talk to Lemon. We need to go."

"Okay, okay, just let me get the bags."

He ran into the Rammer Jammer, making a bee line for his blond partner.

"Lemon, Lemon!."

"What, what's going on, why are you back?"

"I need to talk to you!"

"What, Wade let go of my arm!"

"What is Jonah doing calling you from Zoe's phone?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I don't know. I haven't heard from Jonah."

"You're lyin', I can tell, I've known you for most of my life, you're lyin'"

"Okay, Wade, just calm down. It's nothing. They're just friends."

Wade stormed out of the Rammer Jammer. He spent the rest of the night drinking himself into a stupor. He woke up with the worst hangover. He crawled out of bed, took a shower and went to get the ingredients to his never fail hangover cure at the main house. Lavon was preparing his breakfast when Wade walked in.

"Hey buddy."

"Aw man, not so loud Lavon."

"You really outdid yourself last night huh?"

"What happened?"

"Well you went a little cray when you found out that Zoe and Jonah were…friends dun dun dun"

"Shut up!"

"Look Wade, all I'm sayin' is that you had barely finished tellin' Zoe you were a changed man. All I saw yesterday was the same old, same old."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Wade, last night you went all off on very little information."

"What you're sayin' is if I ever want Zoe back, nights like last night can't happen again."

"Look, I don't know if you and Zoe are gettin' back together, but I do know if you keep over-reactin' like you did last night, you might as well call it."

"I hear ya Lavon."

Wade spent the rest of the summer proving to the town and to himself that he was a changed man. He now could not wait to prove it to Zoe. Only a few more hours and she would be back. His heart was pounding, to say he was nervous was the understatement of the century. The town was a buzz for the long awaited return of their prissy New York doctor.


	3. Chapter 3: The Return Home

They were both sitting in the back of the cab, on their way to JFK. His mouth was dry, his palms sweaty and his heart beating faster than what he knew to be in the normal range. Jonah had decided he was not going to let her go without at least saying something. That something, however, was still a work in progress. He knew deep down that there were no right words to make her stay, but he had to try or else he would always wonder what if? Something he knew would eventually eat him alive.

Zoe was both excited to be going home, but nervous as hell. The dinner conversation with her mom had her reeling. The more she thought about it, the more she could begin to admit that her mother had made some excellent points, she hated that! She was supposed to have used these last 3 months to sort out her feelings. It's not like she hadn't thought about Wade. He was pretty much always on her mind. She was often caught daydreaming about him by colleagues, her mom and even Jonah on occasion. She never wanted to talk about it with anyone though. Their last conversation replayed through her mind like a broken turntable. God, why cheating…if he wanted to destroy what he thought was too good for him, why did it have to be cheating, something so personal to her. She was the by-product of a woman cheating on her husband. The result was finding out at 29 that she had been lied to her whole life. It was just too difficult for her to deal with and so she didn't. Now sitting here in the cab, about to return, she was still conflicted. She wanted so badly to run into Wade's arms, to kiss him and be with him. Her heart was aching for him, but her head would not let her do that. The summer had slipped away from her. Nothing had been resolved. Actually, that's not true. She left confused about her feelings for George and Wade but sometime, in the middle of July, George unexpectedly called her.

_George?_

_Hi Zoe, how's New York?_

_New York is New York, you know?_

_Yeah, I think I do._

That's the thing with George, it was so easy to talk to him. He understood exactly what she was trying to say, even if all that came out of her mouth were 7 little words. She really missed his friendship. Hearing his voice reminded her that she loved him, but as a close friend and nothing more. They continued to talk for several minutes about the tour and what she was doing in the city, when an awkward pause set in. She was the one to break it…

_George?_

_Yeah?_

_I love catching up with you, but something tells me you called for a specific reason._

_Yes, I did actually. I wanted to tell you that I ran into Tansy at one of the bars we were playin' at. _

Zoe knew exactly where this was going and she was relieved. Her role in their break up took up no small amount of guilt in her heart. She was mortified when she thought back to prom night or the night she confessed her feelings for him even though she damn well knew he was with another woman. The first time she had done that, she felt justified because his fiancé had cheated on him. The second time was a huge mistake. No justification anywhere to be found. In her defence, she really did believe at the time that she had made a mistake choosing Wade over him. She thought he was crazy when he said she clearly still had feelings for Wade. That Wade was and always will be who she wants. Zoe didn't want to hear any of that. How could she, a smart, confidant woman be with a man who had cheated on her? Looking back now, she knew how unfair to both George and Tansy she had been. They had been nothing but supportive throughout the break-up. Tansy had actually punched Wade in the gut for her. If she could undo anything from the past couple of months, it would be that. She had no right to interfere, especially now that she realized that she did love George, but was just not in love with him. Their conversation continued with George confirming her suspicion. He and Tansy were working things out. She told him how thrilled she was, but was worried that he now had to move away. He told her that they would spend the rest of summer together on the road, but that Tansy had agreed to give Bluebell another chance.

_How did you pull that off?_

_With a lot of talking. Actually, Zoe, it really wasn't that difficult to convince her that you weren't an issue for us anymore._

_Oh?_

_She told me that it has always been clear to her that you and Wade belong together. I guess she could finally see that I believe that too._

_George, I…_

_Zoe, I know why you're in New York. I am not trying to tell you what to do. I just wanted to let you know where we stand._

_And where is that?_

_Friends, good friends._

_Will we be able to still see each other when we're both back in Bluebell?_

_Of course, Tansy does not want to have me on a leash. We both know that a relationship just does not work without trust. _

And there it was…TRUST….that world just kept spinning around in her mind. George had hit the nail on the head. Her and Wade's problem had nothing to do with forgiveness, time or perspective, but everything to do with trust. Could she ever trust him again? That was still something she could not answer. And instead of really taking the rest of the summer to sort that out, she decided to put it off. And now here she was in the taxi, sitting next to Jonah, no closer to an answer. She had a strong feeling that that was not going to be good enough. What on earth was she going to tell Wade?

Once Zoe had checked in, she made her way to Jonah to say goodbye.

_Zoe_

_No wait, me first. I just wanted to thank you for being a true friend to me this summer. From the moment you rescued me from singles table hell to accompanying me to the airport you have been a life saver. I don't know how I would have done it without you._

_Oh my god, are these words actually coming out of your mouth_

_I know, weird. But I can be nice sometimes._

_More than sometimes Zoe. Umm, uhh, listen. Uh, ok I'm just going to go for it. This summer has been the best summer of my life and I don't want it to end._

_What do you mean?_

_I mean, I don't think you should go back. I think you should stay here with me._

_I can't believe my mom was right again_

_Right about what?_

_She told me this was going to happen and I guess I just refused to see it._

_What exactly did your mom say?_

_She said you weren't my friend, that you wanted something else._

_She's half right. I do want more, but I am your friend Zoe. I am not delusional enough to think you are going to stay. But, I just needed you to know how I felt._

_I don't know what to say._

_You don't have to say anything. Just get on the plane and go sort out what needs to be done once and for all. _

She was just so taken aback by his honesty, she didn't want to say something she might regret later. What is it that Wade had said to her once: "I know there's a whole gymnastics routine goin' on in your head." She wondered if he really knew how spot on he was. Because, right now, that's exactly what it felt like. She gave him a hug and was surprised to find herself wondering, just for a split second, what staying might be like. Wow, where did that come from? She turned and walked away to go board her plane. She spent the next 3 hours on the plane in a panic. Wade would want some kind of answer. Not able to come up with anything, she decided to let that be the answer. She could not commit to a new beginning with Wade when she was still this confused.

He was more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. It had been 3 months since he last saw her, 3 months since he declared his love, 3 agonizing months since they last spoke. He was trying to calm his nerves by fixing his broken amp, when there was a knock at his door. He did not hear a car drive up so assumed it was a townsperson asking him if he had heard from her. His heart stopped when he could see through the glass doors that all too familiar silhouette. He tried to calm his heartbeat as he made his way to the door. This was the moment he had been waiting for, yet the moment he was dreading. He just did not know what to expect from this conversation. He had told himself to hope for the best, but expect the worse. He had told her he loved her. She had said "wow", a bit disappointing, but a hell of a lot better than a slap across the face, which she could have also done, especially after the way he had acted the night before she left. She told him she needed some time. He was determined to give it to her. Whatever it took to bring her back to him. As he opened the door he realized how incredibly important to the rest of his life this conversation would be. Wade knew that if she was coming to tell him she wanted to try again, that was it, he was never letting her go again. He looked at her. She was just as beautiful as he had dreamed about all summer. She was wearing her trademark high heels and yet still barely reached his shoulders. He looked down and his heart sank. Although her beauty took him aback, he could not ignore her facial expression anymore. She was not smiling, in fact, this was the most serious he had ever seen her. He almost would prefer her frustrated, angry look…this was something else, something he did not recognize. Here we go, he thought.

_Doc._

_Hi, can I come in?_

_yeah, come in._

_Can we sit?_

Wade motioned her towards the couch. Zoe sat down silently, wringing her hands. She was nervous too. It reminded him of Christmas Eve when she came to him and asked him if he would be her real, everyone knows about boyfriend. Looking back, Wade knew this was the best moment of his life. These nerves, however, were of a different nature. Wade braced himself.

_Just say it Doc, this is like water torture._

_I am so sorry Wade, this isn't easy. I have spent the last 3 months thinking about us. I have gone back and forth, taken everything into consideration. I mean, you're all I've thought about while I was in New York. You have preoccupied my mind. I've just decided I can't do it anymore. _

_What are you sayin' Doc?_

_I woke up this morning and I thought this day would go one way, and now it's turning out just the opposite. I am just waiting for my head and my heart to catch up._

_Listen Doc, I am really tryin' to follow here, but I am really not sure what is goin' on._

_I did not sleep at all last night. I just was so excited to be coming home. I really loved my summer in New York, but I have realized that I missed this place and all its quirks. I missed Lavon, the practice, my patients and most of all I have missed you. _

_So what is the problem?_

_Ever since I landed, I have been having a severe case of anxiety and I honestly think its because I am making the wrong decisions. Wade, I can forgive you for cheating on me, for hurting me. I can move on from that. We can go to a whole new place. But I don't know if I will ever be able to trust you again. And at its foundation, a good, strong, solid relationship needs trust. I have been so focused on forgiveness that I have not given much thought to what comes after. As much as I want to be with you, things can't be undone and I don't think we can go back._

_But I don't want to go back. I want to build something new with you. I will do whatever it takes for you to trust me again. I told you Zoe, I am a changed man. You have made me a better man. I have spent the last 3 months working on the Rammer Jammer. I have not even looked at another girl. I will never look at another girl. _

_Wade, please, this is so difficult for me. _

_No, this doesn't make any sense. You're telling me you woke thinking you wanted to be with me, missing me and now…NOW…it's too late, that it won't work? Something had to have happened Zoe. You're leaving something out here. I need to know._

_I am so sorry Wade._

Zoe ran out of the gate house crying. At first, Wade let her go, but then he realized that after 3 months he deserved more of an explanation than this. This was crap. The madder he got, the faster he started walking to her door. He didn't bother knocking.

_What the hell is going on? I deserve an answer._

_I know, I know you do. I can't articulate what I am feeling. But it is a gut feeling that is telling me this has to be over. I guess it's my turn to tell you that you deserve better than me. I'm a mess. _

_God Zoe, I will spend the rest of life apologizin' if that's what you want._

_No! That's exactly what I don't want. I don't want to hold on to this pain anymore. I want to move on from it. I just don't know if I can and be with you. I can't lie to you here and now and tell you I'm over it. You broke my heart, you broke my trust. I am not saying this to punish you. I am trying to get you to understand._

_I understand, I understand that you're scared._

_Maybe I am. You told me it came easier for you to destroy the good things in your life. But, you didn't even give a thought about what it would do to me. How can I trust that this feeling won't come over you again?_

_Because I know what it is like to be with you and what it is like to be without you. Fact is, I can't live without you. I promise, I will never hurt you again._

_You can't make promises like that Wade. Every couple goes through good and bad times. It's one of the things you first told me when we started this relationship. How do I know that the next time we're in a low, you won't have that thought to sabotage the good things you have in your life. _

_Because I won't. I know I won't._

_I'm sorry Wade._

_So that's it, you've decided?_

_I guess I have._

_Did you have sex with Jonah?_

_What?_

_You heard me._

_Why are you bringing Jonah into this conversation?_

_I want to know if he was a factor in this decision._

_No I didn't and no he wasn't._

With that, Wade left the carriage house. Heartbroken.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since she came home to Bluebell. Zoe quickly got caught up with all of the town gossip, but that was easy to do since she seemed to be a major player in the most talked about story. Every time she was approached by a townsperson, they immediately asked how her reunion with Wade went. Was it as romantic as they'd hoped? She was honestly surprised that they all had assumed she would come home and they would be together. It never got any easier to tell them that she and Wade were not a couple. Everyone reacted the same way. That is, telling her she was making a mistake, Wade had been patiently waiting for her, he did not dare talk to another girl and that he clearly was a man in love. Zoe poorly articulated why she had made the decision she made, none of them understood. Probably because she didn't understand it herself. When Wade had opened his door and she had seen him face to face for the first time in 3 months she panicked. As much as she wanted to hold him and never leave the comfort of his arms, somewhere she fit perfectly like a piece of a puzzle, she just could not bring herself to do it.

_I am so glad to have you home, this place has just not been the same without!_

_I am to Lavon! I missed you so so much._

_Me too big Z, me too._

_How are things with Anna Beth?_

_Great, we've had a wonderful summer, well except for…_

_Except for what?_

_Nothin', never mind_

_Lavon, tell me, except for Wade right?_

_Zoe, he has just been so miserable without you. When he thought you were sleepin' with Jonah, he just went to such a dark place. _

_He asked me about that, I was so confused, why on earth would he think I slept with Jonah?_

_Because of some stupid misunderstanding. But you didn't, did you?_

_Of course not, we're just good friends._

_Lavon had thought there was no way that Zoe and Jonah had hooked up. Even now he believes her when she says they didn't, but there's just something about her facial expression when she says they're good friends that he just can't ignore. _

_Well when I reminded him that he had promised you that he changed, he proved to me that he had. Zoe, the man has spent the summer proving to me, to everyone that he loves you and will do whatever it takes._

_I know Lavon, believe me I know. You and the whole town have made it very clear you're on team Wade._

_I'm on team Zoe, I've always been on your side. I just don't want you to not be with Wade because you're too scared or too stubborn._

_I am scared Lavon. I am scared that everything will be going good and then suddenly boom, the carpet will be pulled right out from under me again. I never ever thought Wade would cheat on me. I knew his past, but I was so sure we had something different. I just don't think I could survive that kind of pain again. You saw how crazy I was after the last time. _

_Zoe there are no guarantees in life, you have to take a leap of faith. If Wade is who you want to be with, don't let fear take over. _

_I'm sorry Lavon, I hear you, but I can't._

_Alright Zoe, I won't push, it's your life and I support you no matter what._

_I really have missed you._

_Me too._

Lavon and Zoe spent the next couple of weeks together eating dinner and watching movies, just like old times. AB joined them most nights and they all caught each other up on what had happened in both Bluebell and New York, with no more mention of Wade. Zoe couldn't help but notice just how amazing they were as a couple. She wanted that so badly. Wade had opened her eyes to what being in a real relationship felt like. She never used to care about these things. Job first, everything else came in second. Now she was left feeling empty.

Walking back to the carriage house after a wonderful evening spent with her good friend, Zoe stopped in her tracks when she could make out someone sitting on her front porch. She did not have the heart or the courage to go round 2 with Wade, but since their fight, she had not seen him. He left for work early and came home extremely late. She had gone out of her way to avoid him as well. Never eating at the Rammer Jammer, which she was actually desperate to see. She decided to approach with caution. It was definitely a male figure. It must be George who has finally returned from his tour. She decided to suck it up and walk towards whoever it was.

_Jonah_

_Hey_

_Oh my god, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York?_

_I am, but I had to come and see you._

_Why?_

_I know you probably won't like this, but I begged Lemon to tell me if you and Wade had gotten back together._

_Oh, well I don't know why you didn't call me? I would've told you that our talk didn't go so well._

_Yeah, I heard. That's why I'm here actually. Do you remember what I said to you at the airport? _

_No actually, I was half listeni…of course I remember._

_Well you didn't slap me or push me or puke a little bit, which I took as a sort of positive sign. Now that I know where you stand with Wade, I came here to see if maybe you would ever consider me. _

_I don't understand. You asked me to stay. You know I don't belong in New York anymore, but you do._

_I know, I am not asking you to move back, to leave Bluebell. I am asking if you would ever give me, give us a chance. We would start off slow. Phone calls, emails, a visit or two. We could do long distance casual._

_I have never heard of long distance casual._

_I know, I just made it up. But, I think that's what's great about the idea of you and me. We make our own rules. I just never have been around anyone that has the effect that you do. I don't want to pressure you, I just want to see if maybe you would, could give it a try._

_You didn't have to come all the way to Alabama, there are phones you know._

_I guess this is my way of showing you just how serious I am about this and maybe I missed your face a little bit._

_I've missed you too._

_Is that a yes?_

_I do like the idea of casual long distance. I don't want you to think that I would be treating you as something I am ashamed of, but I would like to keep this between us if we did try. I mean, I still care very deeply for Wade and the last thing I want to do is hurt him even more than I already have. If this did ever turn into something, then we could make it public?_

_Zoe, all I want is a chance. How, when, why is all up to you. I never thought I would even get this far, so I'll take what I can get._

_Slow?_

_Slow._

Jonah didn't know what to do next. He did not want her to change her mind. His natural instinct was to grab her in his arms and kiss her. He was just so happy. He knew they could be great together and he was going to do everything in his power to make Zoe see it too. He didn't care if they had to keep it between them for awhile, that suited him just fine. He understood why she didn't want to hurt Wade, he wasn't delusional enough to think that she was over him. He hoped that in time her feelings would diminish for Wade and grow for him. He decided it best to kiss her on the cheek like he did their first night in New York.

_So I'll call you._

_You're leaving._

_Yeah, I have to get back to Atlanta and get the red eye back to New York. I have to be at the hospital early tomorrow morning. _

_You're insane._

_I told you, I wanted to show you how serious I am about this. _

_I believe you. _

_Bye Zoe Hart._

And with that he turned and left. Zoe did not quite know what just happened there. Did she really agree to start a long distance relationship with Jonah? She had not really thought about it, just jumped in. What could it hurt to test it out? No one needed to find out unless it did become something. She would cross that bridge if and when they came to it. After watching Lavon and AB all night, she was reminded about how much she missed having someone in her life. If that someone could not be Wade, she had to move on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :

Wade had been in a very bad mood since Zoe's return. Lemon had really hoped those two would get back together, if not for Wade's sanity, then hers. It really hurt her to see Wade so down in the dumps. She had tried everything to cheer him up, but clearly nothing was working. He had been short with the staff, rude to the customers and just plain mean with her. She tried not to take it personally and had given him a lot of slack because he was living his first real heartbreak. But, enough was enough. Their new bar back Ashlyn had been in town for a couple of weeks and Lemon had hired her for one reason and one reason only, to distract Wade from his pain. But even Wade did not notice this tall, blonde beauty standing in front of him. Not only was she beautiful, she was smart and funny as well. Lemon could now see just how bad the situation was.

_Lavon, I don't know what to do anymore._

_You mean Wade._

_What else could I mean, of course Wade?He hasn't even taken notice of Ashlyn._

_Did you honestly think that would work Lemon?_

_I guess I didn't, it's not like we absolutely needed a new bar back, but he's just got to start moving on Lavon. It's really beginning to affect his work and our business._

_I wish I knew what to do Lemon. I think it just might be a question of time._

_Is there really no hope for Zoe to change her mind?_

_Believe me Lemon, I've tried. She's just so scared, I don't think it's goin' to happen. _

_I got a call from Jonah about a month ago askin' me if Wade and Zoe were back together, what do you think that was about? Because, honestly, I don't think it's anythin' good. _

_I don't know Lemon, I haven't seen or heard anythin'. She told me nothin' happened in New York between the two of them. _

_This is infuriatin'_

_Lemon, I understand that this is bad for business and why you want to help, but I think we should just stay out of it. Or at least, I want to stay out of it. I would like to keep both my friendships and Lavon Hayes prides himself on not meddlin'_

_Well thanks for nothing Lavon. I guess I'm going to have to go straight to the source of all this drama._

_Lemon, don't give her any grief, she's gone through enough._

_Lavon, you just said you wanted to stay out of it, so consider yourself out of it._

With that, Lemon turned on her heel and went straight to Zoe's office. She had really had enough. She wanted Zoe to know just how bad Wade was hurting and just how much drama this one tiny woman was responsible for. She cared deeply for one of her closest friends and of course she depended on him for their business. She didn't expect to change Zoe's mind, but she wanted to give Zoe a piece of hers.

_Dr. Hart_

_Hi Lemon_

_Dr. Hart, you have single-handedly ruined what should have been a great business venture, amazin' summer and a wonderful man._

_Excuse me?_

_I don't think you understand just how much Wade loves you._

_Oh please Lemon, I don't think I can hear any of this again._

_Oh am I inconveniencin' you?_

_Lemon please, I'm begging you._

_No, you don't get to step all over a man's heart and leave me to pick up the broken pieces. Wade has been waitin' all summer long for you to come back to Bluebell. He has been in a foul mood for 3 months. I was even excited for your homecomin' because it finally meant that I would have the old Wade back. I have known him for practically my whole life and besides his mama dyin' this is probably the worst time in his life. _

_I'm sorry Lemon, I'm sorry you've been put in this position. I just can't do what everybody in this town seems to want me to do. _

And for the first time, possibly ever, Zoe broke down. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. Lemon was witnessing what only a handful of people had ever seen…Zoe Hart crying. Lemon was so caught off guard, she had often sparred with the tiny doctor, but had never ever seen her back down before. Lemon could finally see that Zoe was just in as much pain as Wade, maybe even more so. She had been cheated on and the whole town was against her? Lemon realized then how unfair they had all been to her. An overwhelming urge came over Lemon to hug Zoe Hart and so she did. Zoe let her.

_I'm sorry_

_For what?_

_For not seeing it sooner…how much pain you are in, how scared you are. I just wanted you to get back with Wade so I could have my partner back. I've been selfish. If my boyfriend cheated on me and the whole town berated me for not takin' him back, well I'd just about lose my mind._

_It's not the town or you Lemon. I hate being the cause of Wade's pain. As much as I hate what he did to us, I can't deny that I still care for him. I wish I could be stronger and be with him, but I can't, the trust is gone. _

_I understand Zoe, I am not goin' to meddle in this anymore. In fact, you have my full support, come what may._

_Actually Lemon, you're probably not going to support what I'm about to tell you._

_What?_

_Umm… I need to tell somebody and I figure you would be a good place to start._

_Oh lord, what did you do?_

_For the last 4 weeks, I've been casually long distance dating your cousin._

_What?! I knew it, damnit Jonah! God, when Wade finds out…_

_I know, I know. _

_Zoe, is it worth him findin' out, is there somethin' there? Because my cousin is a bit of a lothario. I meant what I said before, I support your decision not to jump back into a relationship with Wade, but this…This is not good sense._

_Believe me Lemon, I didn't go looking for this. We spent an amazing, innocent summer together. Yes, he did admit to having some feelings for me before I left New York, but I swear it was without agenda. I truly believe that. He told me that he heard from you that Wade and I were officially off, that's when he proposed the idea of seeing if we could have something. I told him I was open to taking things slow and that I wanted to keep things quiet while we were figuring out what we were…that we would only make it public if and when my feelings grew._

_And what are your feelings now?_

_I'm making it public aren't I?_

_Oh god, Zoe, this is bad, this will be bad. I know when Wade thought you had slept together…well I know how crazy that made him. If that was just a preview of him finding out about you being in an honest to goodness relationship him…well I'm not sure being in Bluebell will be a safe place for me._

_Thanks, you're really calming my fears Lemon._

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry…there I go again, thinkin' about me. Okay, lets see. 4 weeks huh? And you're sure this needs to be made public now?_

_I feel like it's time. I have to be fair to Jonah. I am developing real feelings. I don't want to hide or be ashamed anymore. Like you said, Wade cheated on me, but I'm the pariah in this town and Jonah will be made one too by association. I guess, I'm tired of hiding because I'm tired of feeling like I'm doing something wrong. _

_I understand Zoe, you are allowed to move on with your life. I just feel it my place to tell you, maybe warn you, that Jonah is a womanizer. I have never seen him be faithful to one girl before. I fear you might be setting yourself up to be in a very similar position. _

_Thank you Lemon, for some reason I believe you are being genuine._

_I am. _

_I am healing with Jonah and I would like that to continue._

_Then I will help you go public._

_Thank you._

_You're welcome._

Lemon was not pleased with this turn of events. Wade was not going to like hearing about Zoe dating another guy no matter what, but something told her that finding out Jonah was the guy would send Wade into an even darker place. She was scared for her friend. But, now she had made a new one. One she just promised she would help. What a difference a day makes. This morning, Lemon could have rung Zoe's neck and now all she felt was a feeling of friendship. She truly did feel bad for Zoe. This woman had done nothing wrong. Lemon was determined to help her new friend and vowed that every single Bluebellian would accept this new union, save one of course. How on earth was she going to tell Wade?


	6. Chapter 6

Lemon had taken two days to weigh out all her options. How would she tell Wade about Jonah and Zoe? How would she tell the town? Who would she tell first? All this scheming and planning gave Lemon a headache, but she was determined to help Zoe and minimize the damage. Her phone ringing jolted Lemon from her train of thought.

_Hello?_

_Lemon! _

_Zoe?_

_Lemon, help! I am in the middle of a real panic attack. _

Lemon remembering how kind and patient Zoe had been when she was experiencing her own panic attack gave her new friend her full attention.

_Where are you? What's goin' on?_

_I just got off the phone with Jonah and told him that you were helping us with our little situation. He was thrilled that I finally told someone. I guess he took that as a very positive sign and booked a flight to visit tonight! He'll be here TONIGHT!_

_No, not yet, I haven't had time to think of a way to break this news._

_I know Lemon, I tried to tell him. He said this should not be your problem and that he wants to be here and hold my hand when everyone finds out. _

_That boy is not right in the head, his being here will make things worse._

_I think so too, but I just didn't have the heart to tell him no. I could practically hear the excitement in his voice. He has not pushed me to make our relationship public, but I know it has been hurting him that I didn't want to tell anyone. I guess he thinks it's not real unless we say it out loud. I can't blame him. I wouldn't like being kept a secret either. _

_Well then I guess, let the chips fall where they may. Honestly Zoe, I have been racking my brain tryin' to figure out a way to tell everyone without too much damage, but I got nothin'. _

_You're right, there is no right way. I just have to do it. _

_I said I would help Zoe and I meant it. I will go and start preparing people. _

_Oh god, ok. Thank you so much Lemon. _

_I just need a minute to prepare to tell Wade._

_No!_

_Zoe, it's better he finds out before the others, if not it will just make it worse._

_No, I mean, I will do it. I will tell him._

_Oh Zoe, I don't know, maybe it would be better comin' from a friend. He's just not in a good place. _

_I have to. I need to._

_Ok, but will you please call me right afterwards. I would like to be there for him if and when he needs me. _

_I will. Wade is lucky to have you in his life. I am too._

Lemon smiled. Zoe Hart was growing on her. She was taking responsibility and holding her head high. Lemon was proud. The smile on her face quickly faded when the image of Wade popped up. How will this all turn out? She did not have too much time to dwell on it seeing as how she had become the new town crier, hear ye hear ye Dr. Hart is now dating Dr. Jonah Breeland. Here we go.

Lemon bee lined it to the Rammer Jammer, figuring she'd reach most of the townspeople in one fell swoop. She entered the bar with so much flourish, everyone immediately turned in her direction. She quickly scanned the room looking for Wade, he was not there.

_Alright y'all, Listen up! I have some important news for everyone. Now I know y'all love your gossip, and have I got a juicy one for you today. _

She definitely had the crowds' attention now_. _

_Jonah Breeland will be gracin' us with his presence this evenin'._

A collective sigh of disappointed emanated from the crowd.

_That's not gossip Lemon, I mean we'll be glad to see him, but that is most definitely not worth classifyin' as juicy._

The bar patrons returned to their respective conversations.

_Now, hush up, do you honestly think I don't know what juicy gossip constitutes in this town? My cousin will be visitin' his new girlfriend._

Now she got their full attention. They all started questioning who this mysterious woman was.

_Dr. Zoe Hart_

Every townsperson's jaw dropped. Lemon couldn't gauge their reactions. She had to wait for one of them to speak. It came as no surprise when one of them did.

_Oh no! What about Wade?_

Lemon had predicted this and was now ready to dole out the speech she had been mentally preparing for the last two days.

_I am just as concerned about Wade as you are. I, like you, was none too pleased when Zoe told me about her new relationship with my cousin. Y'all know very well that she was not my favourite person. I say was because I have changed my mind. I love and care for Wade just as much as anybody else in this room. We were all witness to his despair over losing Zoe this summer. We saw him change right before our very eyes. We know how hard he's worked to gain back what was so precious to him. He is one of us and we want the best for him. I know and you know that is Zoe Hart. I tried to tell her that much when I visited her office the other day. I was about ready to ring her neck and tell her what a big mistake she was makin'. Well, I actually did tell her, but that's when I saw her pain. I witnessed her despair. She is just as much hurt by her breakup with Wade as he is. She is no less of a victim, in fact she is more so. She was cheated on, her trust broken and she comes home to this, to us, harpin' at what an awful thing she is doing to Wade. Who is there for her, who is in her corner? I decided then and there that I would be and I guess I was hoping you would be too. I wish I could make her see that she belongs with Wade, but I can't. She is not ready and if Jonah makes her happy then que sera sera_.

Lavon was so proud of Lemon in that moment. He was shocked to hear that Zoe had been carrying on a relationship with Jonah without telling him, but that was not important right now. Lemon was right, they had to fight for Zoe's happiness. He loved Wade, he knew how much Wade loved Zoe, but there was really nothing he could do about that. All he could do was support his best friend. He stood up.

_I agree with Lemon. We will support Zoe and her new relationship. We will keep our opinions to ourselves, however valid they may be. If Wade and Zoe are meant to be, they will find their way back to each other. We will not interfere and we will not judge. _

Lavon and Lemon both looked expectantly at the crowd, it was silent for a long while. And finally, they all accepted this news. They would all support Wade and Zoe and even Jonah. With all the conversations that this news generated around the bar, the town failed to notice the return of their golden boy. George was standing in the doorway of the Rammer Jammer holding Tansy's hand. His jaw was dropped. Had he just overheard that Zoe and Jonah were now a couple? That wasn't supposed to happen. George had accepted his fate with Zoe, he knew they were not meant to be. He knew that because he saw first hand what Zoe and Wade meant to each other. George and Tansy had walked in during Lemon's speech. Since when were her and Zoe friends? Gone 4 months and this town had turned upside down. George approached Lemon and Lavon who were now standing next to one another talking about what everyone else was talking about, the new love triangle that did not involve him anymore. He was actually quite happy about that.

_Lemon, Lavon?_

_George, oh my goodness, Tansy! You're home!_

Lemon gave each one a great big hug and Lavon welcomed them home with his signature smile. They quickly made the rounds around the bar saying hello to everyone, but both George and Tansy were anxious to get back to Lemon and Lavon to hear more about what they had missed while being away.

_Lemon, did I hear you right? Jonah and Zoe?_

_Yes, you did._

_How..I mean when…I _

_The how I'm not to clear on, but they've been secretly dating for about a month now. _

_Oh my goodness, how did Wade react to the news?_

_I don't know Tansy, Zoe said she wanted to be the one to tell him. To be honest, I don't know if that was the best idea._

All four of them stood at the bar catching each other up on their respective summer, all clearly worried about Wade. Lemon was hoping she would get a call from Zoe soon.

Zoe was so nervous, she felt like throwing up. Why was this so hard? Why was it difficult to tell her ex, who had cheated on her, that she had started dating another man? She was hoping this would give him the push he needed to move on too, that thought just made her more nauseous, just picturing him with another woman…no she could not go there. She did not give herself the time to analyze why picturing Wade with another woman made her ill, she just took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

_Doc?_

_Hi Wade, can I come in?_

Wade made a move backwards to let her in. He did not know what to think, why was she here? Was this good or bad? They hadn't spoken since their last run in. Had she changed her mind? Wade quickly pushed that thought out of his head, he reminded himself how much hurt it caused him to hope.

_What can I do for you Doc?_

_I need to talk to you about something?_

_Shoot._

_It's not easy Wade. _

With those words, Wade's stomach twisted in an unbearable knot. This was not going to be good. This was going to hurt like hell. He had been barely scraping by since their last conversation, how would he survive this one?

_Well Doc, why don't you just spit it out so we can both get on with our day._

_Wade_

_I'm not trying to glib, I just hate when you stretch things out._

_Ok, you're right. Jonah and I have been seeing each other long distance for the past 4 weeks. We have not told anybody because I wanted to take things slow and make sure we could have something before announcing it. _

Damn. This hurt. Watching her walk away from him at the fence outside Franko's diner was like a slap in the face…her telling him she did not trust him anymore after a long summer of hoping and waiting for her was like a punch to the gut, but this, this was it. The final nail in the coffin so to say. She had just effectively ripped his heart out. He could barely breathe. He willed himself to pull it together.

_Ok._

_Ok?_

_Yeah, I mean what else do you want me to say Doc?_

_I don't know, something more than just ok?_

_Well I got nuthin'. I can't exactly wish you all the best, but I'm not going to scream and shout either. _

Zoe would have loved some screaming and shouting compared to this. This was eerie. She didn't know how to handle this. Walls being put up by his quick wit, sure. Fighting, piece of cake, but this scared her.

_Wade, I'm sorry._

_Don't be Doc. It had to happen eventually. I'm glad you came to tell me yourself. _

Wade made a move to show Zoe out. She desperately wanted him to say something else. She didn't know what, but anything to keep her here. She was scared to leave because it felt so final. She wasn't ready for that. When she didn't make a move, Wade looked at her.

_Anything else?_

_I'm not ready. _

_Ready for what?_

Wade didn't know what to make of that response. He was desperate for her to leave because he was about ready to break down and he did not want to do it in front of her. He needed to be alone. But now, what did this mean? She was so confusing. He was scared to say something. She needed to talk, she needed to explain herself.

Zoe couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth. Her new boyfriend would be landing in just 30 minutes and here she was with Wade glued to his floor. She could not will herself to leave. Wade was looking at her, waiting for an explanation. She wished to god she had one. All she knew was that she was not ready to leave yet. Zoe's eyes pleaded with Wade to do or say something. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

Wade was awestruck by what was happening in front of him. Zoe was silent and her beautiful brown eyes were filling up with tears. What the hell was happening? Without words he knew she needed him to break the silence, to say something. He was scared to open his mouth, she had to be the one to do it, but her eyes were pleading. It broke his heart to see her this way. He sighed.

_I'm not ready either_.

He moved closer and when she didn't take a step back, he took his moment and pulled her into his arms. He held her as tight as he could. Once he had her there, he did not know how he was ever going to let her go. He couldn't hold it in anymore and tears were now spilling down his cheeks. This was the most heart wrenching moment of his life. As much as he would like to take this as a sign that she was finally going to take him back, he knew better. He knew her better. Zoe was rational, not emotional. He knew that her emotions had finally gotten the better of her, but that she would always end up pulling away, always looking to analyze and dissect every movement, every word. He knew he was just catching her in a moment and that it wouldn't last.

Zoe let herself be held by Wade. She knew it wasn't fair to Wade, to Jonah or even fair to her. She had made her mind up, she couldn't trust him anymore, but that didn't mean she didn't still care for him deeply. She felt at home in his arms. How could that feeling be wrong? But it had to be, how could home be with someone you didn't trust to take care of your heart? She pulled away and looked up, she was surprised to see Wade crying. It broke her heart into a million pieces. God, how cruel could she be? She should have left when he asked her too.

_I'm sorry Wade._

_I am too._

And with that she left. Wade was prepared for it, but when she had pulled away it had physically felt like someone was ripping out a piece of himself. He could barely breathe as he turned towards his couch. He sat down and laid his head back. Damn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wade spent the following weeks in a fog. He got up, went to work then bed. Lemon had respected his wishes to be left alone. He had sworn to her that he was okay. He wasn't. How would he ever be okay? He had just lost the love of his life and now he had to be witness to her moving on and dating Jonah Breeland no less. The new couple had been respectful. They had not come in to the Rammer Jammer and if they were in the carriage house, Wade was certainly not aware of it. That was the thought that scared him the most, being able to hear them from across the pond. Lavon had given him a heads up that Jonah was returning to New York today and Wade was thankful for the reprieve. He decided to make his way to the main house for a real breakfast.

_Hey-o_

_Mornin' Wade, haven't seen you here in a while_

_Oh you know, keepin' busy with the bar. _

_Mm hmm, sure it's got nothin' to do with Jonah leaving today?_

_Actually Lavon, it has everythin' to do with Jonah leaving today. I have been avoidin' this very kitchen out of fear of runnin' in on him kissin' the woman I am in love with. _

_Wow, that was honest._

_Yeah, well it's not like it wasn't exactly what you were gettin' at, just thought I'd take a short cut for you._

_Wade…_

_No Lavon, listen, I've heard it from you, Lemon, George, Tansy, half the town and even crazy Earl. Time, it takes time. So give it to me._

_You're right Wade, we have been on your case a little bit. We just love you and want to make sure_

_FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME…I'M FINE!_

Wade stormed out of the kitchen. Damn it, he was getting real fed up with everyone telling him how to act, how to feel, what to say, what to do. How the hell did he get himself into a position where even his alcoholic dad was worried about him? This had to stop. He decided he needed to give something new for his friends and the town to talk about. No more were they going to feel sorry for him or walk on eggshells around him. He spotted Ashlyn as soon as he walked into work. He could see right trough Lemon's intentions when she hired her and he wanted nothing to do with it. But, now, Wade's eyes were opened to what a stunning woman she really was. Not only that, she had a good head on her shoulders. She was no bimbo. He hadn't really given her the time of day, but did overhear her interactions with customers and he thought she was fun and feisty. She could never hold a candle to Zoe in his eyes, but no one needed to know that. Lemon might have been right on this one, he needed to move on and Ashlyn might be a good place to start.

_Hey Ashlyn_

_Oh, hey Wade, what can I do for you?_

_I was hopin' you'd agree to go out for dinner with me._

_Yes, definitely. That sounds great._

_K, great, how 'bout tomorrow night?_

_Let me just check with my boss._

_No need, he's good with it._

Wade was actually surprised that his ol' charm came right back to him, just like riding a bike. This was good he thought.

Zoe was sad to drop Jonah off at the airport. They had spent two great weeks together. Jonah was understanding about not staying at the carriage house, so they stayed at a little B&B in town. They kept to themselves, but did make a few public appearances. Zoe was surprised by how well the town had adapted to seeing her on another man's arm. She was also surprised about how well things were still going great with Jonah. Even Lemon commented on how she noticed the change in him. They were a low key couple. Zoe had been desperate for peace and to just be able to relax with someone without the drama. Who knew that person was Jonah? He was thoughtful, sweet and caring. They had a lot in common and he didn't mind one bit going over case histories with her and talking about surgeries they had done. They were passionate about their work. She was, however, determined not to make the same mistakes from her past. She needed to find a good balance with Jonah and not focus on just work. Their long distance predicament actually really worked out well for Zoe. She could compartmentalize the things in her life more easily.

Wade was getting ready for his big date. He had not been on one in a very long time, but nerves were not getting to him. He was actually looking forward to not drinking and moping tonight. As he left the gatehouse, he could see the lights on at Zoe's. He would give just about anything to go and join her like he used to do when they were together. They would have dinner, watch t.v. and make out. He had to remind himself that all of that was over now and to turn away. Tonight was about Ashlyn. He picked her up and they went to a bar in Fair Hope. He wanted to have some fun tonight and Ashlyn looked like the kind of girl who was up for anything. She did not disappoint. They had a great time together, but when the end of the night came and Ashlyn hinted about extending their time together, Wade got uncomfortable. How would Zoe react if she saw them? Why did that matter to him? He decided this was it, either prove the town right, that he was a mess or be a man, and move on. He decided to bring Ashlyn back to his place.

Zoe was in bed, reading and catching up on some work, when she heard Wade's car pull up. Must have been a late night at the Rammer Jammer she thought. Until she heard a woman's giggle. What the hell. Zoe peeked out her window just in time to see Wade go into his place with a woman. Was he serious? She and Jonah had spent a small fortune on a room to be respectful to Wade and here he was shoving her nose in it. Zoe did not get a wink of sleep that night. She heard the woman leave in the wee small hours of the morning and decided to march herself over to the carriage house. She didn't even bother knocking, but just slammed the door behind her. Wade's jaw dropped when he turned around and saw who was now standing in his doorway.

_Zoe, What the Hell! _

_Are you kidding me?_

_Excuse me._

_Are you kidding me? Bringing a girl here. _

_What?_

_Are you trying to hurt me?_

_No, I'm trying to move on with my life. And may I remind you that is what you are already doing._

_I don't need to be reminded of anything. However, I feel I should point out that Jonah and I did not flaunt our relationship right under your nose. _

_I don't care what you and Jonah do because we are not together anymore Zoe. We don't get to have a say in each other's lives._

_No, you're right, but we do get to hurt each other._

_What are you talkin' about. This wasn't about you. This was about me. Me and a girl. Something you are going to have to get used to._

With that, Zoe stormed out of the gate house. What a jerk. She couldn't believe what he had just done. She took a hard left and went straight to Lavon's. She needed to talk to someone. Wade was shell shocked. Where had all of that come from? He had recognized the emotion emanating from Zoe, he knew it well, jealousy. And although he felt bad for causing her any pain, he couldn't help the smile on his face. He was so confused. How could she be with Jonah when it was so clear that she still wasn't over him? He knew he had to gain her trust back, the situation seemed hopeless, but after her little meltdown, Wade couldn't help but hope. He had had a nice evening with Ashlyn, they talked and drank, but that's as far as it went. When she leaned in to kiss him, he pulled back. She was hurt, but he took the time to explain that he was a broken man and that he wanted to take his time. Ashlyn seemed open to the idea, but after tonight, Wade didn't exactly know what to do next. If there was any hope at all for him and Zoe, he could not lead this poor girl on. He needed to talk this out with someone…he went straight to the main house.

_Lavon! Lavon!_

There was no answer, where the hell was her best friend? She did feel guilty in waking him up so early, but she really needed him right now. When she couldn't find him in his bedroom, she figured he and Annabeth had stayed at her place tonight. She was just about to leave, when she heard a noise in the kitchen. She could hear Wade calling out for Lavon. She wasn't sure she was ready for round two, but she was a grown ass woman and she certainly was not going to hide. She made her way to the kitchen.

_Hey_

_Oh, hey_

_He's not here._

_Oh, guess he's with Annabeth_

_Yeah_

The tension in the room was so thick. Both Wade and Zoe just stared at one another. Then Zoe decided that this was the moment she would talk responsibility for her actions. She knew she was wrong, it was just hard to admit it.

_I'm sorry_

_Sorry?_

_Yeah, I should have never come over tonight. You're right, we are not together, and I have no rights to you or what you do. _

_Zoe_

_No Wade, let me get this out. I heard you come home with a girl tonight. I just wasn't expecting it. I guess I wasn't ready for it. But I should be. It was a one time thing. I promise, I will do better._

Wade couldn't help but feel like he had just been hit by a truck. How did she keep managing to break his heart again and again. Just a moment ago he was breathing a little easier, hoping she would come to her senses and see that they weren't finished. That the real reason she panicked tonight wasn't because she wasn't ready, but because she would never be ready. How could he get through her thick skull that they belonged together? He knew he wasn't blameless for the fact that they weren't a couple, but the only thing stopping them now was Zoe and her damn pride. Wade was so tired of this roller coaster; he was ready to get off.

_Okay Zoe, how about this. We just both suck it up and do this._

_Do what?_

_Move on. I'll bring back to my house who I want, when I want. And you don't have to hide Jonah when he comes to town. You're together, so be together._

Wade was desperately trying to swallow the bile that was forming and Zoe barely managed her tears from forming.

_I'm getting really tired of this._

_What do you mean?_

_Tired of breaking up over and over again. I don't think I can take anymore. Understand?_

_I do, I don't think I can take it either._

_Okay, so let's just live our lives and we'll somehow get through this._

Wade could barely believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, but if he thought about it, he could not go another round with Zoe. It just hurt too much. As much as he hated the idea of seeing her with Jonah, he could not will her to change her mind and nights like tonight could not happen again.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAP 8.

It had been a couple of months since their awkward run in in the kitchen. Wade had started to date Ashlyn publically. They had gone out a couple of times before making it somewhat official. They were monogamous, but that was more due to the fact that Zoe had changed something in Wade, he no longer wanted to be the womanizer the town had pegged him as. This, in turn, made his relationship with Ashlyn a little more serious than he was comfortable with at times. But, she was a great distraction and so he kept up with it. Ashlyn was carefree and fun to be with.. He could forget about his problems when he was with her and that is exactly what he needed. Zoe and Jonah continued to do the back and forth of their long distance relationship. She sometimes took long weekends in New York or he would come down for a visit in Bluebell. They had started staying at the carriage house together after Wade had told her to not hide their relationship anymore. This had made Jonah happy, he saw Wade as the final hurdle to a real relationship with Zoe. Zoe kept busy with work and on the odd run-ins with Wade and Ashlyn, they were all mature and cordial. Anyone from the outside could see it was difficult for both Wade and Zoe to see the other out and about with another, but they were all acting like adults.

Zoe was content with the way things were in her life. She did not mind the long distance, in fact, she welcomed it. It was nice to spend time with Jonah, but she also liked her time alone. It was a good balance for her and made her confidant in her decisions. Jonah, however, was not as happy with their arrangement. He was desperately in love with Zoe and being apart was killing him. He had quietly applied for a transfer to Mobile, but did not get his hopes too high. He purposely did not tell Zoe, in the hopes that he would soon be able to surprise her with the great news. On an early December morning, Jonah got the news. His transfer had been approved. He could not wait to tell Zoe. He booked a flight and decided to plan a romantic evening with his favorite girl.

Zoe was apprehensive about seeing Jonah, she was not expecting to see him so soon after his last visit. In fact, it was her turn to go up to New York. Lavon had his suspicions.

_Mornin' Lavon._

_Mornin' big Z, busy day today?_

_Actually, Jonah called to say he's comin' in tonight at 6 o'clock._

_Really, wasn't he just here?_

_Yeah, actually. But Jonah said he wanted to take me out to dinner. Something we need to talk about._

_Oh yeah, nothing bad I hope._

_I don't think so, he sounded pretty excited on the phone._

_Mm hmmm_

_What?_

_What? What?_

_What's with the face?_

_What do you mean?_

_Lavon, seriously, what's up?_

_Thinkin' maybe Jonah is gonna be proposin' something tonight?_

_Are you crazy? We've only been together a few months._

_I don't know Zoe, something important, a guy in a good mood._

_Oh I hope your wrong._

_Really? I thought you two were getting pretty hot and heavy. Just the other day you were telling me how at peace you were with everything in your life._

_Exactly, I don't want any of that to change. I like things the way they are now. I don't want to rush or spoil anything._

_I get it big Z, I'm just teasing. Your right, slow is good. Just like me and Annabeth. When things are good, no point in rushing things._

_Great, now I'm all worked up about this dinner. Thanks, thanks a lot Lavon._

_Sorry Z._

With that, Zoe left the kitchen in a huff. This is not how she wanted to start her day. First her long distance boyfriend is making an unexpected visit, then she gets spooked by her bff that he might actually be proposing. Zoe was uncertain about a lot of things in her life, but the possibility of getting married was not one of them. She didn't want to have to let Jonah down tonight, she sincerely hoped he was in good spirits for another reason, one she could share with him. On her way back to the carriage house, she spotted Ashlyn leaving Wades. Zoe wanted to go unnoticed, but no such luck.

_Hey Zoe_

_Oh hey Ashlyn_

_How's it goin?_

_Good, just off to work…you?_

_Great actually_

Zoe recognized that goofy grin, it resembled the one she would wear when leaving Wade's bed. The knot in Zoe's stomach got tighter at the thought.

_Okay then, have a good day._

_Zoe, wait, I need to talk to you about something._

_Sure, what do you need?_

_I just wanted to say that I really think Wade and I could work._

_That's great._

Not knowing where Ashlyn was going with this, but understanding it would be nowhere good, Zoe tried to back away and put an end to this conversation.

_Well, I guess, what I wanted to say is that he's finally getting over you. I mean, I guess, I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to change your mind or want him back. I mean I really like him and…_

Zoe decided she couldn't take anymore. What an awkward position to be in. Trying to tell your ex's new girlfriend that you won't be a problem was just beyond bizarre, quite frankly she just didn't want to hear about her feelings or how great Wade was doing without her. Ashlyn was rambling and Zoe said the only thing she could think of.

_Ashlyn, I really don't think this is any of my business, what you and Wade have is between the two of you, I don't really want to get involved. _

There, she was out of it. With the look of bewilderment on Ashlyn's face, Zoe could tell that is not what she was expecting or hoping to hear. Why couldn't she just tell the girl she wasn't going to be a problem? She had Jonah, they were happy, why not just say that? It would have done the girl a world of good to hear it, but Zoe just could not bring herself to say it. Zoe turned to walk away before Ashlyn could add anything. This was just not her day.

Zoe had a very busy day at the office, thankfully. She did not have time to let her mind wander and worry about why her boyfriend was in such a great mood and desperate to talk to her. She picked him up from the airport and from there, they went straight to dinner. Zoe was relieved when he suggested the Rammer Jammer. Not an ideal or romantic place for a proposal she thought. When they walked in, the regulars greeted them and even Wade acknowledged them, with a smile directed at Zoe and a nod for Jonah. Jonah suggested they sit at a table a little out of the way from the crowd, Zoe followed, but worry crept back in her mind.

_So? What's up? _

_What do you mean?_

_Oh come off it Jonah, you tell me your coming this weekend when we both know it was my turn to go up to New York. You've had a smile plastered all over your face from the moment I picked you up and now we're sitting in a corner at the Rammer Jammer so we can presumably talk. So talk_

_Can't a man build some suspense when he's got some good news for his woman?_

_No, so spill_

Jonah laughed and was just about ready to burst with the news that he would be moving back to Bluebell when Wade interrupted them with menus. Not that they needed any, they both knew that menu back and forth. Wade was clearly curious as to why they came and sat in the back and not their usual table. Jonah was so filled with joy it had not bothered him one bit and decided to let both Wade and Zoe in on his great news.

_I'm moving back to Bluebell!_

Both Wade and Zoe's faces dropped. Zoe's immediate reaction was not what she expected. This should be great news. He wasn't proposing, but he was moving closer to her. Why wasn't she happier? That's when she noticed Wade's face and imagined what Jonah would be thinking if hers looked anything like his. She decided to cover it up and change her attitude quick before Jonah got suspicious.

_Oh my god babe! That's amazing! What about your job?_

_I asked for a transfer and it came through yesterday. I just couldn't wait to tell you. No more long distance, we can live in the same town, we can see each other every day._

_Amazing!_

She got up to quickly hug him; Jonah wrapped his love in his arms and did not pay any attention to Wade, who was still standing there with his mouth open. Wade was not happy to say the least, but Jonah couldn't care less. He had Zoe in his arms where he thought she belonged. Wade was pissed off and turned towards the back office. Lemon was witness to the entire exchange and ran after him. He slammed the door in her face, but she didn't care, she went in right after him.

_Wade, I saw, are you okay?_

_No, I'm not okay. What the hell Lemon. One weekend here and there is already unbearable enough as it is, I don't think I could watch them everyday._

_Wade, I'm so sorry. I thought things were going good with Ashlyn._

_They are, it's just _

Wade just trailed off, but Lemon understood. It just broke her heart to see Wade like this. It had to happen eventually, but reality was really hitting him hard. Unfortunately Ashlyn was also a witness to Wade's outburst and she knocked on the door of the office.

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Can we talk?_

_Yeah sure._

Lemon left the room and went to congratulate her cousin on his great news. As much as she was hurting for Wade, she was happy for Jonah and Zoe. In her heart of hearts she still thought Wade and Zoe should be together, but she could not deny that Jonah was a changed man. He clearly loved Zoe and she wanted him to be happy too. If Zoe was his source of happiness, so be it.

_Wade_

_I'm sorry Ashlyn, I just overreacted._

Ashlyn stepped closer to Wade. She really cared for this man. She didn't want to give up on them, even after what she just witnessed. Just this morning she thought that Wade was making some real progress, but now she wasn't so sure anymore. She also wanted to believe that Zoe had moved on, but their talk this morning was less than reassuring. She didn't know what to do. She did not want to get hurt and she felt that if she pursued things with Wade, that is exactly where she would end up. But looking at Wade she just could not bring herself to break it off, so she took him in her arms instead. Wade was thankful not to lose her. He knew he wasn't treating her right, but he needed her. He decided he would put more effort into their relationship. He regretted reacting the way he did to Jonah's news. He was trying so hard to convince the town, Ashlyn, Zoe, even himself that he was ready to move on, why couldn't he just do it already?

When what seemed like the entire town had finished congratulating Jonah and telling him how happy they were for the young couple, Zoe finally had some time alone with him. She was still trying to get used to the idea and also desperately trying to forget the pain in Wade's eyes. She pushed Wade out of her mind, relying on her surgical training of detaching yourself emotionally and started questioning Jonah on his plans.

_So, how is this going to work?_

_What do you mean?_

_I mean, are we moving in together?_

_Do you want to move in together?_

Zoe didn't know how to answer that question. She thought that yes eventually someone would have to make a move, but this was too soon wasn't it? Jonah could see the conflict raging inside Zoe so he decided to speak first.

_I know this is a big surprise, I didn't give you a chance to get used to the idea. When I applied for the transfer, I didn't think I had a shot in hell. I put in the request after our amazing planksgiving weekend together. I just didn't want to leave you or this town. That's when I knew what I wanted. I honestly am surprised to have gotten it. I guess Alabama is not as sought after as New York. What I mean is, I didn't plan that far ahead because I didn't think it would get this far, just a fool's hope. When I got the good news, I booked my flight and here I am. I didn't think about the next step, which I am now realizing is unfair to you. So here's my proposal, how about I get an apartment and we live separately for awhile and see how things go._

_Oh, Jonah, if you're moving here for me, then don't you think we should consider living together._

Zoe couldn't stand disappointing him, he had just announced that he was giving it all up to be close to her, the least she could do was live with him if it is what he wanted.

_Actually Zoe, I kind of prefer it this way. Believe or not, I'm an old-fashioned kinda guy, a real southern gentleman. I guess I don't think it would be right unless we were married. _

Zoe was both relieved, but a little nervous because she was starting to think that Lavon was right, it might not be long before Jonah proposed, it certainly seemed by his tone like he had marriage on the brain. But for now, this was the best case scenario. They would live apart and take it from there.


End file.
